Vigil-057
5th Generation AI Unit "Cordelia" |rank=Lieutenant Commander |tag=057 |servicenumber= |unit= Alliance Team (Disbanded) Bravo Team (Formerly) |speciality=Covert Operations Tactical Insertions Sharpshooting Long Range Reconnaissance Strategic Applications & Advisor Unconventional Warfare Diplomacy |class=I: 2525 |era=*Insurrection * *Rebuild Era *The Saulosian Campaign }} Lieutenant Commander Vigil James Corvinus-057 (born March 23, 2512), otherwise known by his first name Vigil, and Codename: INNOCENCE, was a renowned who served and the before and after the . However, it was widely known amongst the SPARTAN-IIs that his cooperation to serve the was achieved through involuntarily means. Specializing in Long Range Reconnaissance and Unconventional Warfare, Vigil was assigned as the CO of the decorated Bravo Team and Alliance Team respectively, teams that both later proved to be instrumental to the conclusion of the . He faithfully served with distinction in the against the nigh unstoppable , surviving numerous engagements despite all the odds set against him. Vigil participated in many major engagements against the Covenant, such as the , , and both . Following the conclusion of the Great War, Vigil chose to participate in numerous post-war missions such as the Gundarian Initiative, the Ultor Incident, and Operation: REBIRTH. Additionally, Vigil served as one of the many Diplomats assigned to facilitate and ensure peace with the , namely with . Vigil would disappear while enroute to on one of his assignments, leaving no trace of his whereabouts. While blame was initially placed on the , the UNSC believed something was afoot and made efforts to locate Vigil-057 to no avail. It was later revealed that Vigil-057 was captured by a race of saurians called the Saulosians for study and interrogation. Vigil's capture was intended to serve as a precursor to the Saulosian's planned invasion to conquer the weakened UNSC and Sangheili. However, Vigil refused to divulge such information and remained silent. Believing that Vigil was too valuable of an asset to execute, the Saulosians placed him in extended self-aware stasis for the next thirty years. It was not until 2609 that Vigil-057 would finally be rescued by Bravo Team. Upon his rescue from his Saulosians captors, Vigil was able to recover and provide valuable intelligence to the UNSC, subsequently turning The Saulosian Campaign to their favor. Career Service Vitae |} Biography Early Life & Conscription The first child of his family, Vigil J. Corvinus was born to Jameson Donovan Corvinus and Ivy Jennifer Corvinus on March 23rd, 2512, in the city of Dalton, Romulon. Growing up, Vigil inhabited the Upper Business District of the city, away from the poverty and crime of the Lower Slum Districts presented, as both his parents were financial consultants to one of the planet’s mega corporations. His parents were often away from home, leaving him to take care of his little sister, Chelsey. His parents told the youth it was a huge responsibility to take care of his sister and that her life was in his hands, a thing he took quite literally. Although his parents left him alone, they always chose to spend time with their son and daughter whenever they had the chance, usually going camping on their vacation days. Unseen to them, their action significantly affected his mental physique, as he was usually alone with his little sister, with her being his only companion. This made Vigil feel isolated from other children due to the fact that he usually had to stay home to take care of his sister. As a way to cope, Vigil was able to learn to hide his feelings from others, creating a mask to hide his loneliness. Another effect was his cheery disposition transformed to an obedient hesitant one. Either from parental intuition or hints from their son, Jameson and Ivy felt a sense of loneliness and sadness perforating around their son. To counteract this, his parents chose to get their son a companion and on his fifth birthday, Vigil received a retriever mix he named Shadow. Shadow proved to be the one thing Vigil needed. His pet came to fill the void of loneliness his heart presented and his mood and personality changed as a result, effectively reverting back to his original disposition. The youth would go on to be a playful child who lightheartedly teased his parents whenever they were home. Vigil and his sister both attended the renowned private school, Dalton’s School of the Performing Arts (DSPA) whose sole aim was to build the skills of gifted children. Vigil was sighted to be a major in music and writing composition while his sister showed promising skills in several studies of biology. At the age of five, he was identified by Dr. Catherine Elizabeth Halsey as a suitable candidate for the SPARTAN-II Program. Watching the boy from afar, she noted him to be skilled in strategy, managing to outsmart an entire group of children in a game of capture of the flag by himself. Halsey continued her observations inside the school, watching Vigil at the sidelines. By continually watching him, she discovered that his profound skills with music, as he was fully capable of performing the most complex and detailed musical pieces by the composers of old by memory. Impressed, Halsey had chosen to conscript the boy into the program. However, sometime before Vigil was conscripted, an unfortunate life changing event had taken place. While on route to their son's recital, Vigil's parents were hit by a speeding car, causing them to swerve and slam into a building, killing them instantly. After the end of the recital, he and his sister had received the news from his Grandparents. Unwilling to believe the truth, he fled from the Music Hall, only to be confronted by a sullen Dr. Halsey. She asked him if he would like to come with her, to a place where he didn't have to worry about loss. A place where he would train to be one of Humanity's greatest protectors and that he was one of the lucky few able to do it. Blinded by his anguish, Vigil accepted, oblivious to the fact that he would be leaving behind. Later that night, Vigil and many other candidates were covertly taken by ONI Agents and replaced with flash clones. Several weeks later, the clone would die from natural causes. Vigil's death greatly affected his sister, Chelsey, who was already suffering from the loss of their parents, broke down and repressed her memories of her late brother until she was in her late twenties where her mental block was broken when she heard Vigil's favorite piece of music. Finding himself conscripted into the SPARTAN-II Program, Vigil was one of the few who did not resist the initial training as he had come to terms with his decisions, preferring to see the training and military orientated future as a new life and beginning. Originally fearful of Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez, Vigil had come to respect and accept the man after an encounter concerning a diary the young SPARTAN had kept, coming to see him as a father figure. Impressed with the writing, Mendez supported the boy telling him to continue writing as the SPARTANs were destined to be great heroes and that everything about them should be remembered. SPARTAN Training Augmentations In 2525, the lighthearted yet serious candidate entered the #'Carbide ceramic ossification': advanced material grafting onto skeletal structures to make bones virtually unbreakable. Recommended coverage not to exceed 3 percent total bone mass because significant white blood cell necrosis. #'Muscular enhancement injections': protein complex is injected intramuscularly to increase tissue density and decrease lactase recovery time. Risk: 5 percent of test subjects experience a fatal cardiac volume increase. #'Catalytic thyroid implant': platinum pellet containing human growth hormone catalyst is implanted in the thyroid to boost growth of skeletal and muscle tissues. Risk: rare instances of elephantiasis. Another risk is to get a suppressed sexual drive. #'Occipital capillary reversal': submergence and boasted blood vessel flow beneath the rods and cones of subject’s retina. It produces a marked visual perception increase. Risk: retina rejection and detachment. It can also cause permanent blindness. #'Superconducting fabrication of neural dendrites': alteration of bioelectrical nerve transduction to shielded electronic transduction. Three hundred percent increase in subject reflexes. Anecdotal evidence of marked increase in intelligence, memory and creativity. Risk: significant instances of Parkinson’s disease and Fletcher’s Syndrome. Insurrection Era Operation: SLITHER Operation: FAIR WEATHER Operation: WAVE RISEN Operation: DRAGOON Operation: NEW SUNRISE Human-Covenant War Battle For Haven Battle For Romulon thumb|190px| Wandering Spartan Evening Conspiracy Unexplained Events Prior to Reach //CLASSIFIED// Duel on the Forlorn Hope Operation: ETERNAL SPIRIT Induction into Bravo Team Battle for Earth/New Mombasa Second Battle For Earth Retaking of Tokyo Rebuild Era Gundarian Initiative Ultor Incident Bravo Team’s Assignments Operation:QUAGMIRE Operation:GREENER GRASS Operation: REBIRTH Sangheili Diplomacy Skirmish Onboard Dove’s Flight The Saulosian Campaign A Hero’s Ultimate Sacrifice Personality and Traits Similar to and , Vigil was one of the more sociable characters amongst the . Despite this fact, Vigil could at times appear aloof and offstandish, as if he were reminiscing from his now seemingly fleeting past. He was deeply perceptive and could tell when someone was being deceitful or foresee their next move just from their body gestures. By extension, he was said to have a deep insight of life and death, coming to an understanding that death is inevitable and should be met like an old friend, even if it wasn't his time to pass on. He possessed a strong passion for the literary arts, and regularly read multiple novels on a daily basis. Vigil did not enjoy being lied too or being tricked to do an other individual's bidding. If it were to take place, Vigil immediately showed great displeasure and dissatisfaction on the matter. He often commented on questionable orders, regularly attempting to find the justification for his possible controversial actions to come. However, these interactions were mostly regulated to his ONI Handlers, Codename: MAESTRO and his superior, Codename: PUPPET MASTER. As a side effect of his isolated interaction with ONI Operatives, Vigil eventually developed a subconscious distrust of the as a whole, often remaining skeptical of their intended actions whenever they were present. His feelings about ONI became further disenchanted when it was later revealed that , formerly known as SPARTAN-019, became the Commander-in-Chief of the Office of Naval Intelligence. Initially, Vigil was optimistic about Serin's appointment but all hopes of it were dashed when indoctrination became heavily apparent. Additionally, this resulted in Vigil considering Serin as a traitor to the SPARTANs, causing him to attempt to avoid any chance of personally meeting Serin, even if requested to do so, lest he spoke his mind in front of the Commander-in-Chief of ONI. Vigil regularly showed compassion to the soldiers assigned to his command and did not like leaving them to their deaths if they were caught by the Covenant. He often jumped into the fray in an effort to provide fire support to his soldiers and lower casualties. This trait was further exemplified when assigned to work together with other SPARTANs due in part of his perceived belief that the deaths of Emmalyn-002 and Jasper-113 could have been prevented if he intervened (despite the impossibility to do so). Vigil was widely known to show the utmost respect and appreciation for those he considered the personification of a true soldier, namely individuals such as , , , , and . Vigil specifically admired for his actions during the earliest stages of the Human-Covenant War and the creation of the . Vigil also considered it a shame to had never met Preston Cole in person before he met his untimely end at the . This belief was also extended to alien races such as the Sangheili, whom Vigil came to greatly respect despite initially being enemies. Opposite of this sentiment was Vigil's contempt towards those he considered to be ill-mannered, conniving, and "traitorous". This largely extended to the as a whole and the and . When deployed on the battlefield, Vigil appeared calm, cool, and collected, even if he faced overwhelming odds. He never showed any sign of hesitation or fear, since he believed it was a sign of weakness and would merely slow him down, or worse, result in death. Out of all the SPARTAN-IIs, Vigil was known as the most tactical and strategic amongst his comrades, devising unconventional yet effect strategies that regularly routed the opposition and ensured victory. When assigned to , Vigil's strategic knowledge and unparalleled leadership was a force to be reckoned with. Like with many , Vigil developed a case of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, which would remain with him up until the very end. Vigil refused treatment and therapy, believing it was a necessary cost for the actions he done during the Great War. The true extent of Vigil's PTSD was largely unknown but documents revealed by his Personal A.I, Cordelia, suggested that he occasionally suffered from recurring flashbacks and nightmares concerning his deceased SPARTAN-II teammates and the men under his command. At other times, Vigil would tense up at the imaginary sounds of distant gunfire and Covenant landing craft. Cordelia further revealed that Vigil regularly managed to keep himself under control through deep meditation and yoga. At her suggestion, Virgil takes medication to supplement his personal treatment, despite previous statements that he would do no such thing. Appearance Despite being well over his forties, Vigil continually bore the appearance of a youthful man nearing his late twenties, whose body remained physically fit through years of constant training and fighting as well as prolonged exposure to cryo sleep. He possessed dark blue eyes that seemed to captivate friends and strangers alike which also seemingly shone in the moonlight and short snow white hair that fell near his eyes and was kept at a swept angle. He originally had a pale complexion but over the years, his skin tone had taken on a lightly tanned look. However, Vigil had stated many times that he gets sunburned easily and disliked being in the open air for long periods of time. When he was a young child, Vigil had a slimly built frame with lightly tanned skin and ruffled short cut brown hair. He was a boy known to bear a continued air of playfulness and a constantly arrogant grin. From the extensive training and modifications he partook in during the SPARTAN program, his small body was eventually transformed into that of a well-built athlete. One notable trait was a long gash on his back, which he had received from a disgruntled partner. Over the years, Vigil allowed his hair to grow out, with it often going against regulations. He chose not to have facial hair, believing that it made him look rugged and unclean. Due to unknown causes, his brown hair abruptly changed to a snow-white color, possibly from the traumatic stress he had experienced during augments and the Human-Covenant War. During the Human-Covenant War, the youthful appearance his companions envied deteriorated to a former shadow of itself. The war took a toll upon the SPARTAN, making him look significantly older than he should be. His much loved look of playfulness was said to have disappeared and was replaced with a brooding and distant look with a small sight of sadness. The youthful and arrogant grin he formerly exhibited was corrupted into a smirk with a hint of an ironic smile. His original blue eyes took a dark yellowish tone through unexplained means. During peacetime, Vigil was known to have a blunt and distasteful choice in clothing, often seen wearing clothes somewhat reminiscent of his military unfirom. He would be dressed in black trousers, a red or white collared shirt. Darker colors were known to fit his palette as his clothes were a variety of grays and black, an outcry of the darkness and chaos he had constantly dealt with. He stated that he "enjoyed being a normal person once in a while" as it was something he was never allowed to have. When on Human Worlds, Vigil was usually found visiting various medical facilities, either cheering up or treating the wounded. At other times, he would make trips to his former home, reminiscing about the family he lost. Whenever time permitted, he acted as a combat instructor, donning a modified combat outfit of black and gray, showcasing his lithe and muscular frame. Armour, Weapons, & Equipment * * * *MJOLNIR MARK VI/S Powered Assault Armor * * * Nerine and Lycoris was a unique personal weapon used by Vigil-057. *Intent Gauntlet Quotes and Conversations }} Notes Trivia *Vigil has an Honorary Doctorate Degree in Political Science and Law. *Vigil has often been incorrectly referred to as Vergil and Virgil respectively. Vigil regularly found himself correcting those who pronounce his name wrong. However, Vigil has come to accept Vergil and Virgil as alternate pronunciations to his own name in the ensuing years. *Vigil is purportedly multi-lingual, being able to speak English, Japanese, Korean, Spanish, and Norwegian. According to Vigil, he read language books, watched instructional videos, practiced with military personnel, and self-studied to attain his multi-part fluency. Behind the Scenes * 's various Character Appearances were most notably derived from the Devil May Cry series. His Young Appearance was based on Nero, the protagonist of Devil May Cry 4 and his Adult Appearances were both based on Dante, and Vergil, the protagonist and antagonist of Devil May Cry 3 and DmC: Devil May Cry respectively. *The name, "Vigil", is derived from the Latin word "Vigilia", which means wakefulness. It has been come to be known as a period of purposeful sleeplessness, an occasion for watching, or an observance. *The name, (or epithet), "Corvinus", is derived from the Ancient Roman Gens "Corvina", (feminine form of corvino), both of which are from the Latin "corvus", meaning "Raven". The genus "Corvus" in the family "Corvidae", (which is itself within the superfamily "Corvoidea"), is the genus for Ravens, (as well as crows, jackdaws and the rook). References Literature References *''Halo: Bravo, and Encore - A Collection of Short Stories'' (2540s-Present) :*''Halo: Bravo, and Encore - Unforgotten'' (2552) :*''Halo: Bravo, and Encore - The Ultor Incident'' (2554) *''Halo: Saving ONI Europe'' (2552) (Semi-canon) *''RP:Dwindling Flame'' (2552) *''Diary of a SPARTAN'' (2517-255?) *''Survival of the Fittest, Season 3'' (Non-canon) *''Survival of the Fittest, Season 4'' (Non-canon) Documented References